A Whole Different Life
by Almost Talentless
Summary: Rose has finally graduated but the queen sent her halfway across the world to guard Zach Sarcozy, Dimitri's father... Dimitri and Rose haven't met yet. DxR : R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dimitri and Rose haven't met yet. Rose was supposed to be Lissa's Guardian but the queen didn't agree. She sent Rose half way across the world to Guard Zach Sarcozy, Dimitri's father… RxD all the way

**Chapter 1**

At the moment I'm on a plane to Russia to meet my new charge. I'm still really pissed at the queen for doing this to me but Liss and I tried everything to change her mind but nothing worked. I've heard about my charge before, he lives in a dhampir commune and has the idea that dhampir women are only to be used as toys and slaves. I don't think our meeting will turn out well at all. But I can't punch him or anything or I'll go to jail, the queen made that point clear just before I left.

I got off the plane grabbed my bags and exited the airport. Zach Sarcozy had sleek black hair and green eyes, he was tall and muscular so you could barely tell he was Moroi. He would definitely put up a fight if a strigoi had come.

"Mr. Sarcozy" I greeted him. His eyes darted to me, lust filled his eyes only for a second then vanished.

"Guardian Hathaway, you look stunning" his eyes looked up and down my body with a permanent smirk plastered on his face. His eyes lingered on my chest for a few seconds before looking back into my eyes.

"Can't say the same about you" I said coldly, fighting against the urge to punch him in the face, perv. He just chuckled darkly.

"I like them feisty" he whispered to himself. I held back a snort, if he tries anything he won't know what hit him. Except for the fact I can't hit him… Fucking hell. He took me to his black SUV and I threw my bags in the back and got into the passenger seat. He drove since I didn't know my way around yet. He kept throwing glances in my direction making me feel uncomfortable but I didn't show it.

His house was two stories and looked really nice. It was plain white but had a massive front yard with a fountain in the middle. He was definitely rich, a rich snob like most the other moroi. Sarcozy gave me my own room, it was nothing special. I was only a dhampir in his eyes I don't need anything other than a dog house, dickhead. I had a single bed and a small cupboard in the room that was it. I put down my suitcase and unpacked my things.

Zach was waiting for my down stairs. "How do you like my home?" He asked casually.

"It's lovely" I said in a sickly sweet voice, yeah I thought his house was awesome but I wasn't going to tell him that. He just chuckled amused at my tone.

"Well, make yourself at home and dress up were going out for dinner tonight." He smirked and walked off. I really hate this man.

I wore a black strapless dress and we went out. It was a nice small restaurant but it was really boring. Many of Zach's 'friends' as he calls them, came and introduced themselves to me. They were all snobby rich moroi who thought they were better than everyone else. All in all, my first day was crap. I should of known it was going to get worse but the thought just slipped past my mind.

* * *

The next day I got woken up by Sarcozy slamming his fists on the door. "Get up and make me breakfast already you useless bitch!" He screamed through the door. Yeah, what a great start to an amazing day… not.

For one I couldn't cook, two we had nothing _to _cook and three I had nothing to cook _with._ So how he expected me to make breakfast was beyond me. Well I tried, I found some eggs and bacon and an old frying pan. I forgot to put cooking oil on the bottom so the eggs stuck and wouldn't come off and I burnt the bacon. Sarcozy came in just after I had stuffed everything up.

"Do you expect me to eat that?" He yelled in my face.

"Well, I'm here to guard you not be your fucking slave! You can cook for yourself!" I screamed back.

"No, you're here to do whatever I want you to do and if you don't obey my orders I will tell the queen and she will be happy to send you to jail." My eyes widened, that stupid queen bitch made a deal with him, she didn't care if I went to jail. One move and I'm out.

"Now listen here" He said lifting me up by my shirt collar. "Don't fight me back and do what the fuck I say when I say or you're stuck in jail for life"

"Fuck you, jail's probably better than this." I spat in his face.

"Too bad I know a few people who want the Dragomir princess dead and I won't hesitate to join them" he smirked. I was shocked, he was blackmailing me. He knew I would do everything I could to protect Lissa even throw away my life.

He dropped me and pulled his fist back only to have it snap back in my face. Damn, this guy knew how to punch. It hurt but I didn't show it. I would have a massive black eye tomorrow but I'm going to have to put up with it. I have to protect Lissa and that's what I'll do.

By the end of the day my arms were covered by bruises and my stomach was bleeding badly. When I didn't make his dinner properly he punched me in the gut only for me to stumble backwards and broke his glass vase. He grabbed a shard and stabbed me with it. But I put up with it all knowing I was doing this for Lissa. I probably wasn't going to see her again.

A whole month passed and I survived left with many cuts and bruises, maybe even a broken rib or two. Even through all that I still looked normal, if I wore by black coat and pants you couldn't see a scratch on me. The gorgeous Rose Hathaway, but I wasn't the same at all. My arms and legs were all black and blue you could barely see my normal colour anymore, but I didn't care. I didn't care about much anymore only Lissa. I took darkness away from her whenever I could, I couldn't bare see her life turn out like hell. Like my life… Hell.

**Hope you like the chapter, sorry if it wasn't all that good but it's just the start… it will get better I promise. Dimitri will come in later. Please tell me if I should continue it and if you like it.**

…**REviEW…**

**Please**

**Zoe **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

One long month had gone by until I was finally able to leave the walls of his house. He said he wanted me to meet his blood whore. I was disgusted, he had a blood whore somewhere probably begging him to drink his blood, waiting for him to come visit her. She was probably just a skank. But I was dead wrong.

Sarcozy brought me to this small cosy home and smirked as he knocked on the door. I stood behind him watching carefully. A small woman answered the door, she had brown eyes and wavy brown hair. Shock and fear flashed through her eyes and she gasped in horror.

"Olena dear, would you care to let us in?" Zach asked not waiting for an answer and pushed his way through. I silently followed behind him. We reached the lounge room where a whole family was sitting down watching TV. I felt a pang of jealousy watching them; they had a family and looked genuinely happy.

"Dimitri son, how good it is too see you again" Zach greeted from behind them. Everyone in the room stiffened and this tall, Russian god stepped off of his spot on the couch and stepped towards Sarcozy. Anger shot through his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Leave now!" Dimitri said in a low voice. Zach just chuckled.

"I thought my family would like to meet my new guardian, Miss Hathaway here" He stated. Dimitri's eyes locked with mine, it felt like electricity shot between us. But the moment was over too soon.

"Fine since you won't introduce yourselves I'll do it for you. This is Karolina, her son Paul, Sonya, Dimitri and this is Viktoria." He said pointing to the strangers. All of them had the same colour hair and eyes.

"Now that that's done I would like to speak with your mother privately for a minute." He said turning towards Olena.

"Stay away from her!" Dimitri stepped forward fists clenched. My eyes darted to Olena, she was terrified you could almost feel the fear radiating from her.

"Miss Hathaway, keep my son away from me" he ordered.

"No, I won't let you hurt her" I glared at him, scared for the poor woman.

"Well, then I think jail will suit you quite well."He smirked as I growled at him.

"Oh and the princess will love heaven it's supposed to be wonderful." He continued. That put me back in reality, I had to do what he said. Slowly I turned to Dimitri.

"Sorry I can't let you near them" I put myself between him and Zach but he didn't move.

Zach punched Olena in the face, she fell backwards into the coffee table. Dimitri tried to get past me but I blocked his road. "I'm so sorry" I whispered barely understandable, but I'm certain Dimitri heard it.

Zach started continuously punching her and beating her. Dimitri tried to get past me but I wouldn't let him and he started to fight me. Halfway through the fight little Paul ran up to Olena and started to yell at Zach to leave her alone. Zach turned to look at Paul with anger clear in his eyes. Paul stopped immediately.

"PAUL!" Karolina, Paul's mother shouted.

Zach's fist pulled back and was about to hit poor little Paul when I decided to act. "No!" I yelled and ran forward holding Paul and putting my body between him and Sarcozy. Zach hit so hard I went flying across the room, hiding Paul in my arms so he didn't get hurt. I smashed into a book cupboard and a whole pile of books fell on top of me.

I looked down to see a scared little Paul shaking in my arms. I messed up his hair, "are you okay?" I asked. He just nodded and snuggled into my chest. I stood up and took him over to Karolina. She held him tight and kept repeating 'thank you' over and over to me. I smiled at her, she seemed really nice.

But I knew this wasn't going to turn out very well Sarcozy had the most frightening look on his face as he walked over to me.

"Miss Hathaway what is wrong with you?" He all but screamed at me even though I was only like a meter away.

"ME?! You were the one who was going to hit that poor kid!" I screamed in his face. Zach's fist hit me right in the jaw forcing me to fall backwards.

"Don't interrupt anything I do! You don't deserve to speak to me like that" He said in a dangerously low voice. The family was just staring at us in surprise. But anger took over there features as Zach moved back to Olena and kicked her in the gut.

"WAIT!" I screamed as I saw the terror in her eyes. I couldn't let him do this to her, she didn't deserve this. "Find someone else to be your stupid fucking blood whore! Olena doesn't deserve this!" I yelled at him. A smirk grew on his face.

"Well then if Olena here isn't my blood whore. Then you're going to have to take her spot." He looked smug and I wanted to wipe it off of his face. I clenched my fists and kept them at my sides.

"WHAT?!" I screamed angrily. "That's what you wanted from the start wasn't it? You wanted me to be your fucking blood whore!"

He just chuckled at my outburst. "It's your choice" I looked back at Olena, I couldn't let him hurt her. My life is already ruined but I shouldn't let him ruin hers too.

"Fine, whatever! I don't care anymore you already ruined my life!" I said exasperated.

"Good, I'll meet you in the car" He smirked at me as he left the house.

I walked towards Olena and checked for bruises or broken bones. "Are you okay?" I asked her quietly.

"I'm fine thank you. But you didn't have to do that for me." She smiled half heartedly.

"It's okay my life is already hell, I didn't want yours turning out like mine." She pulled me into a hug, "Come over whenever you feel like it we will be happy to have you."

"ROSE!" Zach yelled from outside. I sighed and took one last look in the worried eyes of Dimitri before leaving the building. It didn't take long to get back to Sarcozy's house. If he thinks I'm going to be his blood whore that easily he's got another thing coming. If I can't punch him, make sure he can't reach me.

As soon as he unlocked the door, I ran into the kitchen and took whatever food I could find. I didn't know how long I would keep myself locked up. As he was about to enter the room to see what I was doing I sprinted up to my room. I quickly locked the door and moved the cupboard in front of the door, I'm not an idiot he probably has a key to every room in his house. The door next to my bed led off into the bathroom, I was going to seal that room off to but I didn't need to. The only way to get into the bathroom was through the bedroom.

He was in for a surprise when he tried to reach me, I know he was strong but nowhere near as strong as a dhampir or bash down a door and cupboard.

**Hey guys! Wow 2 chapters in 1 day aren't I amazing… well I wrote chapter 1 yesterday but that doesn't matter… Anyway thanks for all your awesome reviews. I wanted to give you guys some Dimitri… I know he isn't that important at the moment but trust me, he will be. And he's also in the next chapter… more Dimitri for you guys XD**

**Zoe **

**(REviEW please)**


	3. Chapter 3

**PS… :) Zach and Sarcozy are the same person sorry for any misunderstandings (from now on I'll mainly call him Zach though)**

**Chapter 3**

It has been almost a week. I only ran out of food yesterday and I'm already starving. Zach is getting pissed at me, I bet he's debating whether to get a bulldozer and knock the door down. He has enough money to afford one. Someone has been visiting a lot recently but I don't know who it is but I know that him and Zach don't get along. I hear a lot of yelling and crashing whenever he comes around but I don't understand Russian so I don't know what is going on.

That man came over again today and I realised that I had a Russian dictionary in my suitcase. Lissa made me bring it, she said that you have to at least know some Russian in Russia or you're not going to last very long.

I figured out some of the words they were saying but it didn't work out right because I'd find one word then forget the next word I was meant to look for. But at least it kept me entertained for a while.

The words I got were _hiding, where _and _go home._ Yeah they don't help me out at all! Well at least I didn't look for the word 'and' or something like that. It sounds like they're playing hide and seek or something. Knowing Zach he probably stole something really valuable, I wouldn't put it past him.

Zach left earlier this morning, I had heard his car drive off. It had been almost a week without food and I was literally starving myself. It took me a while but I finally decided I would sneak out quickly. I moved the cupboard out of the way, it took me longer than it usually should since I was slightly weaker than normal.

I sped off into the kitchen and grabbed as much food as possible. The floor creaked behind me and I hastily turned around. Behind me Zach was standing with a smug grin on his face. Shit! I knew he was going to trick me, I should have known. My weak state must be stopping me from thinking straight.

All the food fell out of my hands as I cursed under my breath. Zach chuckled and walked closer to me.

"Now my little blood whore I knew you would have to come out soon." If I was thinking better I probably would of run, or at least put up a fight but I just stood there in shock. Zach pulled his fist back and punched me as hard as he could on my face. I flew backwards and fell on my ass on the floor.

He didn't give me enough time to run until he was on top of me. I struggled in his grip but it didn't loosen.

"Get off of me", I growled at him.

"You said–" Zach got cut off by the door bell.

"Fucking dickhead doesn't know when to leave things alone." He growled under his breath. I was about to scream out but Zach clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Come with me" he said dragging me into the lounge room. "He'll leave in a minute." A smug look crossed Zach's face. He was wrong, the knocking turned into banging and I'm fairly sure the door was about to cave in.

Zach started beating me repeatedly until I was barely conscious then turned to open the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He screamed in the visitors face. I was in the room next door and could see everything and they could probably see me if the guest entered. I was hoping he did so he could help me.

Lots of bickering began but surprise, surprise it was in Russian so I had no idea what they were saying. All of a sudden the door burst open and Dimitri –the guy I had met at Zach's 'blood whores' house– stormed into the house.

His eyes swept the room and landed on mine. They widened a fraction and he rushed over to me. "Get away from her!" Zach yelled not far behind Dimitri but Dimitri just shoved him backwards and picked me up in his arms. I felt safe and warm there, like I belonged. I closed my eyes content as he rushed me out of the house.

I tried to thank Dimitri but it came out like a gurgled noise. I was still lying in the exact position he put me in, I had tried to move but my whole body ached. Dimitri looked at me his eyes full of concern. The car jolted forward in a stop. Dimitri rushed to my side and picked me up.

"MAMA! I NEED HELP!" He screamed as he entered the house.

Olena came rushing up to me. "Oh my", she exclaimed with her hand covering her mouth. She rushed Dimitri and I over to the couch and laid me down.

"Rose, can you hear me?" Olena asked me, kneeled down at my side. I managed a grunt in reply. She checked my arms and legs, they seemed okay so she took off my shirt so I was left in my bra. I felt self conscious with Dimitri in the room, which is really unusual for me, usually I wouldn't care but _he mattered._ While I was trying to figure out my thoughts Olena figured out that I had broken three ribs one of which was jabbing into my lung. I was lucky it hadn't damaged it severely but it still hurt like hell.

Olena got Dimitri to carry me out to the car to go to the hospital. I don't remember making it there because I lost consciousness on my way.

**That was chapter 3 for you guys! Sorry I took so long, next chapter will have some RxD in it!! Don't you will Dimitri could be your own knight in shining armour or should I say cowboy duster? LOL hope you liked it!**

**REviEW please!**

**Zoe 3**

**WAIT I ALMOST FORGOT!!! (READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT)**

**Please read my other story 'my messed up life' and tell me which one you like better and I'll update that one more, okay? I need to know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke to the gorgeous eyes of an angel staring back at me. Well more of a god to tell you the truth. Concern was laced through his eyes as he stared at me. I blinked a few times trying to clear my vision. I looked around, this time taking everything in. I looked up to my 'god' but it was just Dimitri Belikov, I must still have some drugs in my system or something. I was in one of those really uncomfortable hospital beds, ugh there was something I didn't like about them they made me feel uncomfortable for some unknown reason.

I tried to sit up but I had something surrounding my ribs. I glanced down at them, I was wearing one of those hideous hospital gowns and my chest and ribs were covered in a brace. I looked up to see another pair of eyes watching my movements, it was really freaky. It made me feel self conscious the man was just staring at me watching every move I made. When he looked up at my eyes and saw me looking at him he straightened up and took a clipboard from the bench.

"Hello, I am Doctor Wincheston. How are you feeling Rosemarie? He asked staring at me barely blinking. He was really starting to freak me out. By his accent you could tell he was American **(no offence to American Doctors)**. "Fine" I said shortly.

He took out his pen and wrote something down on his clipboard. I bet he just wrote fine on there, this dickhead can't possibly be a doctor but it goes to show, doesn't matter how stupid you are you can get whatever job you want.

"Take these every few hours" he said throwing some type of pills at me, well more like the floor. This guy couldn't throw straight to save his life. He didn't blink the whole time he was in the room. He almost ran out of the room. Note to self: next time get a sane doctor.

"Russia's doctors are really… strange" I said turning my head to look at Dimitri. His mother was on the chair next to him but she was asleep.

"He wasn't Russian, he was American. So American doctor's are… strange." Dimitri mimicked me apart from his Russian accent running through his words. His eyes flickered to mine they locked together neither of us able to move away by some unknown force. It felt like he could see into my soul and read all my thoughts that I have ever had and I could tell he felt the same as me. I don't know how I just knew it. It made me feel vulnerable but at the same time I loved the feeling.

The chair squeaked nest to Dimitri making us both jump. I looked down avoiding his gaze embarrassed and confused about what just happened. Olena sat up from her seat groggily rubbing her eyes. Her eyes darted to my direction snapping her out of her sleepy daze.

"Rose! Honey, are you okay?" she rushed over to my side and grabbed my hand. She really cared, like a mother cared for her daughter or well was _supposed _to care. I haven't talked to my mother is years.

"I'm feeling much better thank you" I said politely. She smiled warmly at me and squeezed my hand. Her face turned serious in the same second and hugged me gently making sure she didn't touch my brace.

"Thank you so much, for looking after me and my family. Anything I can do for you I would gladly help." I felt her tears fall down her face and land on my shirt.

"It's fine, I couldn't let _him_ do that anyway" I spoke the word him like he was the devil reincarnated, which he most likely was.

Dimitri was staring into space with a confused expression on his face, he looked years away. I only then noticed what he was wearing; he wore a long cowboy duster over a black muscle shirt and black pants which usual guardians wear. Was he a Guardian? He fought me when we visited his house and he was really good, but shouldn't he have a charge or something?

The door opened and interrupted my inner babbling. A nurse came in with a letter and put it gently on my bed before quickly walking off. I wasn't that scary was I? I bent down to pick up the letter but my brace wouldn't let me.

"Umm… Olena, could you please get that for me?" I asked slightly embarrassed at being so vulnerable. She nodded silently and passed me the letter.

"I must leave for now I have to make dinner for the family, take care my number is on the table" she turned to Dimitri, "Come home when you're ready, Karolina brought your car over" she turned and left. I slowly opened my letter not knowing what to expect, I could feel Dimitri eyeing me and the letter warily probably expecting the worst. It was from the Royal Court, I opened it slowly not knowing what to expect. It said…

_Dear Miss Hathaway,_

_I have been contacted by Lord Sarcozy and am greatly disappointed in you. He decided that he wants you to stay and guard him because of something you promised him, I don't know what you told him to let you stay but if one more thing goes wrong I'll send you away whether he wants you to go or be on your best behaviour I don't want to send you to jail._

_Lord Sarcozy has left Baia for a while so you must stay by yourself for a while. He said he'll be back in a week or two. I know many guardians over there so don't try anything._

_There is a Royal get together in Russia later this month so I expect you and Lord Sarcozy to be there and I would appreciate if I have no bad feedback coming from you._

_Queen Tatiana_

**Sorry about the letter I couldn't find the right words to put into it sorry :( but I hope you like it anyway… I know I said there would be RxD in this chapter but I couldn't because they don't really know each other yet.**

**AHHH! 16 reviews for my last chapter YAY I'm so happy! U guys are awesome! Keep reviewing! **

**Oh yeah and I re-read chapters 2 & 3 and I had a few mistakes so I fixed them all and replace the chapters LOL I must have been half asleep when I wrote them…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I scrunched up my letter and threw it into the wall –I didn't see a bin nearby so that was my best option –and sank back into the hospital bed I was laying on. Dimitri was eyeing me questioningly.

"The queen and her followers" I grumbled not even saying a full sentence. He raised his eyebrow at me. Damn, I wish I could do that. I was going to try just then but it would make me look stupid.

"She hates me" I added, still not talking in full sentences.

"I know that she told me all about you and wanted me to watch you. She said the reason was confidential." Dimitri explained. So Dimitri is one of my stalkers, knowing her she probably has half the town watching me and waiting for me to do one thing wrong.

"So Comrade here is one of my stalkers" I joked after my initial shock.

"It's Dimitri" He exhaled.

"Oh I know" I gave him my man-eater smile.

But what Dimitri said before got me thinking, why exactly did the queen hate me? I mean yeah, she thinks I'm going after her great nephew Adrian. But she hated me before that as well and I don't even know why. I was going to be Lissa's guardian and everything but she didn't have to go this far to stop me from guarding her, she could have just given me Christian or someone since she doesn't like him either.

I looked up deciding to figure all of this out later it was giving me a headache and I wasn't getting any answers. In the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri reading my letter that the queen sent me.

"Never thought of you as a snoop comrade" I joked using my new nickname for him.

He just ignored my comment, "Do you have any place to stay?" He spoke with a mask on his face. Like the ones guardians use to hide their emotions. That brought my other debate I had earlier. He should be watching me for the queen, so he has to be a guardian, right? I decided to ask.

"Hey, are you a guardian?" I asked. He looked taken aback by my question. I guess it was really random.

"Yes, but do you have a place to stay?" He repeated. HA! I knew it! He was a guardian!

"Umm… No, not really." I didn't really know anyone in Russia, except a few of Zach's business partners which won't tell me what he does. And I don't really want to stay with them.

"Would you like to stay with my family and me? I'm sure they would be happy to have you in the house. And Olena feels like she owes you for helping us… I do too" he looked sincere and that look on his face I couldn't say no to. Not that I was going to anyway.

"Thanks I would really appreciate it." I said and I meant it.

Just then Doctor Winchesten entered the room. He was just staring at the wall at the other side of the room. "You may leave when you feel like it your bill has been paid by an anonymous source." He said not looking at me the whole time a walked back out of the room.

I just stared at the door the doctor had just left through. Who would have paid for me? I decided I didn't want another headache so I just dropped the subject and looked back at Dimitri.

"Do you want to go?" Dimitri asked me.

"Yep" I jumped off the bed. We silently left the hospital together, I wasn't one of those uncomfortable silences that you feel like you have to say something. I felt nice and calming actually but I don't know why.

Dimitri took me to the car park to a black Mercedes and it was a _nice _car. Well, that was an understatement. It was black and had a red and blue stripe down the side. It looked awesome.

Dimitri came over to my side and opened the door for me. "Who knew comrade actually had manners" I teased him. He just rolled his eyes at me, he's been doing that a lot lately.

The ride home was quiet and calming. He has this influence on me, even if he's just in the same room as me, he calms me down.

The car stopped and I suddenly got nervous, I mean when they first saw me I was with dickhead and was helping him. They all probably hate me. Dimitri saw my nervousness and took my hand and squeezed it. My whole arm burned by his touch but it felt really nice I never wanted to let go. He literally pulled me to the door. I half hid behind him when he knocked.

Viktoria I think her name was answered the door. "Hey Dimka, how's Rose?" She asked concerned. Dimitri nudged me forward into Viktoria's view.

"Rose!" She pulled me into a hug. I awkwardly hugged back, I wasn't expecting this. I thought they were going to yell at me. But hey, I'll take a hug over that any day.

Viktoria pulled me into the house. She led me into the lounge room where everyone was sitting down watching T.V. Paul the little kid I saved the other day ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hello Rose" He said as I picked him up in my arms.

I ruffled his hair, "Hey little man". He pushed my hand away and ruffled my hair making it stick out in all directions. I couldn't help but laugh, this was the cutest kid ever.

I put him down and pushed my hair out of my face. Dimitri's sisters came and enveloped me in their arms.

I don't know what happened from there because I was pulled into Lissa's head. **(I was going to leave it there but I felt bad for taking so long to update)**

Through her eyes I saw Eddie lying there bruised and bleeding on the floor. Lissa was crying and rushed over to him. Christian squeezed Lissa's shoulder as she healed Eddie.

All of his injuries had healed but he had already lost too much blood, the other guardian's quickly pulled Eddie in one of their cars and drove him back to the court's hospital. No one knew if he was going to be alright.

The events flashed through Lissa's mind and mine.

They were coming back from their shopping trip at the mall, Lissa wanted a dress for the Royal get together in Russia **(the same one Rose is going too)**. It was night and a strigoi launched itself at Christian before anyone even knew he was there.

Eddie realised just in time and pushed Christian out of the way putting his body in the strigoi's attacking line. Eddie didn't have any time to defend himself against the strigoi and fell crashing to the ground with a massive cut to his head that was gushing out blood. The other guardians heard the noise and rushed over.

It was already too late and the strigoi ran off.

I slipped back into my own head, I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. I had already lost Mason I wasn't losing Eddie too.

**My brother is the biggest dickhead in the whole world I HATE HIM!! I was almost finished this chapter and it was just before school… so I left my laptop on a put it on sleep so I could finish it when I got home. He screamed at me for having my laptop on a turned it off and I didn't get to save my chapter! So I had to write it out all again!! GRRR!!! I'm so pissed right now.**

**Now I think this chapter is crap because I couldn't remember half of what I wrote before!**

**Sorry about that I'm just a little pissed off. But here's a chapter for you guys.**

**Zoe 3**

BTW the queen doesn't like Rose for a reason… I wonder why… Oh wait I already know! He he he

Mwahahahahaha! (evil laugh)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The whole family was staring at me intently with concern etched on their faces. I bet they think I'm insane, I just zoned out and started to cry. I guess I would think I'm insane too if I was watching me. Olena walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Rose, are you okay?" She sounded wary and really concerned for my mental health.

I sighed "Yeah, this is going to take a while to explain so we might as well have a seat."

We all sat down in the lounge room, Viktoria and Paul had to sit on the floor much to their displeasure. Once everyone was seated they all turned to me. I guess I had to start.

I let out a large breath before I began my story.

"When I was 13** (I'm not sure of the age, correct me if you know the right age) **I was in a car accident with my best friend Vasilissa Dragomir and her family, everyone in the accident died except for her.

Some of you may know but there is a new element called spirit, they give the user many different powers. Lissa can heal people, she brought me back to life that day and now I am shadow kissed and forever bound to her. I only know of one other spirit user and he can see people's auras and dream walk.

So what you saw before was her pulling me into her head." I concluded. Everyone was staring at me.

"So hold on a second, why were you crying?" Karolina asked confused.

"Well, uh, one of my friends was attacked by strigoi and he was protecting his charge." I closed my eyes as the images flashed in front of me. "He was really badly injured and I don't know what will happen to him." A tear ran down my face. I've already lost Mason I don't want to lose Eddie too.

Olena came up to me and pulled me into a hug. After a while she let go.

"I'm going to make dinner so make yourself at home." She smiled sadly before walking away.

I took myself outside, I haven't trained in a while because of being locked up in a small room. So I decided to start again. I took off in a run down the street.

I always liked to run it made me feel calm and free with the wind rushing against my skin. I passed people on the streets talking, laughing, having fun. Sometimes I wish I was normal. It would be nice to just go to school and have friends. Instead I have to put my life on the line for someone else.

It may sound like it, but I don't mind giving up my life for Lissa. I love her, she's my family.

After my run I took a quick shower. "Dinner's ready!" I heard from the kitchen. We all sat down and ate together. We were eating some Russian food, which was called something that I wasn't even going to try to pronounce. Hey it's food and tasted good that's all I needed to know.

"How do you like our home?" Olena asked kindly to me.

"I think it's nice. I've never had a home before." I admitted. They all gave me disbelieving looks.

"What about your family?" Sonya asked.

"What family?" I sneered. "Yeah, my mum sent me off at the first chance she got and didn't even bother to keep contact. Whenever I see her it's for her to scream at me for ruining her reputation. She doesn't care about me and most the time she wishes I was never born. I don't even know who my father is, as far as I'm concerned their not my family.

My family consists of Lissa my sister and best friend, Eddie and Christian are my brothers and Adrian fits in there somewhere."I smiled thinking of my family back in America. At the start I hated my mum for not being there for me but now I don't care I have my family and I love them all.

No one knew what to say to that so we continued on eating. And for not the first time this month I felt homesick. Lissa would just be starting at the court with Christian, Adrian would come around now and then to annoy the crap out of Christian and Eddie would be sitting in the background laughing his ass off. I wish I was there with them.

I sighed and stopped thinking about them I didn't want to think about Eddie right now it will make me cry. Dimitri heard me sigh and gave me a sympathetic look.

I wasn't even finished Dinner but I didn't feel hungry anymore, I pushed my plate away from me and excused myself from the table.

"Hey Dimitri, do you guys have a gym or training area or someplace to work out?" I asked as he walked into the lounge room where I was lying on the couch.

"Yes, it's outside. I could join you if you would like?" He asked. I smiled a full smile at him, something I hadn't done since I left the academy. "Thanks".

Dimitri took me outside to a shed, well it looked like a shed but inside it was full of dummies, weights and other training equipment.

"Want to spar comrade?" I asked excited, I wanted to see if I could beat him. I graduated best in my year and had even beaten a few of the teachers but Dimitri seemed stronger. I don't know how but I could just tell.

"Sure" he smiled a half smile. That was the first time I had ever seen his smile and it made my heart jump, he should smile more often, if I said he looked gorgeous that would be a huge understatement. I was also proud of myself he always had his guardian mask on and now _I _got through it.

He led me over to the mats and I started off. I leapt at him using my inhuman speed, I was the fastest at the academy even faster that most of the guardians. But Dimitri dodged just in time and knocked me to the floor.

I twisted around so I landed on my feet and jumped back as he was about to make a blow to my side. I roundhouse kicked to his side which he easily blocked, he didn't expect my other kick though and he stumbled backwards.

I took it as my opening and launched myself at him, but that's what he wanted me to think. He made it look like he stumbled when he was just waiting for me. His elbow hit my gut and he pinned me to the ground. He lay on top of me both of us breathing heavily.

I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine. I felt like I couldn't move, all I could see where those gorgeous brown eyes. Suddenly both of us started leaning forward at the same time. His soft gentle lips connected with mine…

**(To Be Continued…)**

**HA! I am so evil… ;)**

**Heyya peoples… Sorry for the late update again… Can someone please give me a date that they want the next chapter by? But it has to be reasonable, I work faster if I have to have it finished by a certain time. **

**I want to get 90 reviews but if I get to 100 I will make an extra long chapter for you guys.**

**So please REviEW!! **

**Luv yaz… Zoe xx**

**REMEMBER I NEED A DATE!! ;) just send it in a review**


	7. AN

**OMFG! My last update was just before I went to the city with 10 of my friends for three days and I didn't have internet there so I was SOO HAPPY when I got home because I checked my reviews and I had 31 REVIEWS! THIRTY ONE! I can't believe it I love you guys so much! And all of the reviews were awesome… so you'll get a long chapter it will be about twice the normal size**

**LUV U GUYS XX**

**ZOE 3 xxxxx **

**P.S sorry for the AN I am just so happy!**

I know some people hate ANs like I do but I just had to thank you all, the next chapter will be up on Thursday at the latest!

Luv yaz xx


	8. Chapter 7

**I know, I know I'm a bitch but this wasn't my fault! My laptop stuffed up and got this virus so I had to get it fixed and that took forever and erased all my files, then I had to install a new typing program because mine wasn't on there anymore. And to add to that I've had so many assignments recently and had to go on a camp as well as netball.**

**Okay enough of all my excuses… I'm extremely sorry**

**I hope you still will read my story and review**

**I'M SO SORRY **

**Zoe xx**

_I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine. I felt like I couldn't move, all I could see where those gorgeous brown eyes. Suddenly both of us started leaning forward at the same time. His soft gentle lips connected with mine…_

**Chapter 7**

It felt like something I have never felt before, the kiss was soft and gentle but it shot a tremor through me body. My mind seemed to short out and I couldn't think straight. Dimitri broke off the kiss and stood up. He ran his hand through his hair with a frustrated and pained look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this", he let out a huge breath.

"What are you talking about?" I was really confused, just because we kissed doesn't mean anything. My heart ached at the thought but I just ignored it. I didn't have feelings for Dimitri, I barely know him. I couldn't help but feel like I was lying to myself.

"I can't follow the queen's wishes" He explained.

"What?" I sat up and raised my eyebrows at him. Okay, now I'm really confused.

"The queen wanted me to make you to go out with me. She wanted you to trust me with your life so I could be reporting everything back to her. I'm sorry but I won't do it I can't." He looked genuine and sincere but I couldn't help but feel used. I felt so embarrassed I had just kissed him when it obviously meant nothing to him.

It hurt… a lot. I wasn't going to show any weakness so I changed my feeling from pain to anger. I know I shouldn't have but I hate feeling vulnerable like I did just then. I glared and stormed out, Dimitri's face looked so sad after he saw my glare and I would have felt really bad but I was too mad to care. He used me he deserves it, I repeated in my head but I was thinking the opposite.

I entered the house putting on my guardian mask, I didn't want to show my anger and pain.

"Rose, is it okay if you sleep on a mattress in Dimitri's room? He has the biggest room." Olena called to me as I walked into the lounge room

"Sure, that's fine" Not! I smiled a fake smile but they couldn't see through it. I sat on the couch with the Belikovs and watched T.V, well they did I couldn't understand a thing since it was all in Russian.

Soon Dimitri came in, he had his mask on so I couldn't read his emotions. He glanced at me, he could shield his face all he wanted but he couldn't shield his eyes and they showed a lot of pain and anger. But I knew him well enough to know that, that anger was directed at himself and not me.

I could tell by just looking at his face he was disgusted with himself for doing that to me and obeying the queens wishes even though he didn't really have a choice. I started to feel really bad for being angry at him and decided to apologise to him as soon as we were by ourselves.

"Dimka, is it okay if Rose stays with you for her time here? She said it's okay and you do have the biggest room." Olena kindly asked his only son. He looked shocked at the start with me agreeing to this but covered it up quickly.

"Sure" He nodded and walked upstairs.

"It's getting late, everyone time for bed" Olena ordered getting up herself. "Viktoria, show Rose to Dimka's room."

Viktoria left me in front of his door and left to her own room. I took a deep breath then knocked and let myself in. Dimitri was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, his eyes flickered to mine when I entered.

He looked into my eyes searching for something, I gave a small smile to let him know I forgave him. He gave me a crooked smile back to show that he understood.

"Do you want to help me get the mattress out from under the bed?" He asked lifting up the bed and waiting for me to pull out the mattress without even waiting for my answer.

"Hey, I might say no just so you have to try to awkwardly get the mattress out while I laugh at you." I smiled at him.

He gave me a stern look but I could see he was amused. I rolled my eyes at him , "fine, I'll do it." I said dragging the mattress out. And just like that we were back to normal.

Olena came in soon after and put the blankets and pillow on my bed.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here." I told her seriously, and I meant it too. She came up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay, you are welcome to stay here anytime." She smiled at me, I smiled and hugged back.

"You guys are some of the nicest people I have ever met", I smiled gratefully at her.

She laughed, "I don't believe in that but you can have your own opinion, now you should get some sleep it's late".

She nudged me toward the mattress and left the room.

After a few hours I heard Dimitri snoring lightly next to me but I still couldn't get to sleep. My mind was too worked up and I couldn't relax enough to even be able too. I stood up from my bed and clumsily stumbled down to the kitchen.

I heard some noises from outside, I tiptoed over to the window to see what was going on. Standing outside the house was Victor Dashkov and a group of Moroi I had never seen before.

I never had much to do with Victor, he was Lissa's uncle but I didn't talk to him at all. I never really liked him anyway, whenever he looked at me I felt like I was some sort of science project; scrutinizing my every move, waiting for something to happen. It unnerved me.

One of the Moroi with him locked eyes with me and a shiver went down my spine. His eyes were cold and heartless, almost black in colour. He spoke abruptly, I tried to figure out what they were saying but even with my heightened senses they were too far away.

Soon enough the whole group looked my way, Victor started talking not moving his eyes from mine and the group dispersed. I looked away and walked back to Dimitri's bedroom trying to find any proof that that had just happened but I knew it did.

**I'll try to get the next chapter up by Thursday!**

…**REViEW…**

**+xx+REViEW+xx+**

**Please **** 3**


	9. SORRY :

I am so sorry guys I had chapter 8 finished for ages but I just haven't posted it yet god knows why. I'll have it up tonight. So sorry for forgetting starting chapter 9 so don't worry ive finished school for the year so ill have way more time.

Sorry

Zoe 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

The next morning I woke up to the mattress bouncing up and down. I lazily opened my eyes to see big brown eyes staring back at me.

"You're pretty", the big brown eyes said to me… Hang on.

I blinked a few times trying to get my mind to work straight. I was Paul, Karolina's son almost on top of me.

"Umm… Thanks", I said awkwardly jumping to my feet.

"Gran'ma said breakfast's ready", Paul ran out of the room.

I was still wearing the clothes I wore yesterday and didn't have any clothes to change into, so I walked into the kitchen wearing the same clothes.

Everyone looked up when I walked in. There was another man in the kitchen, he looked mobster like and really rich.

"Who's this?" I asked taking my seat on the table.

"His name is Abe and he's here to talk to you actually", Dimitri said after he'd finished his pancakes.

"Why?" I openly scrutinized him. He looked like he might work with Zach-y boy and if he did I don't want to talk to him.

"Well, if you come with me you'll find out", he stated, well it was more of a demand he wouldn't let me refuse.

I rolled my eyes but got up anyway. He took me into the back room and stared at me with a serious expression on his face.

"I'm your father, and you're in danger", he spoke casually as if he had told me his favourite colour was red.

"What?" I yelled, I was not expecting that.

"I don't care if you believe me or not when I say I'm your father but you have to listen to me now. There is a large group of Moroi after you I don't know much but one of my sources say it is because of your powers."

"What powers? I don't have any powers", jeez, I was confused before but now I think he needs to go to the mental hospital.

"I don't know much but just don't go anywhere alone" he said in a creepy voice and walked back into the kitchen.

Umm, okay? It took me a second to take all that information in. Then I clumsily rushed back into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Abe was saying his goodbyes to the Belikovs and left the house. Everyone stared at me when I entered the kitchen.

"Soooooo… What did he want?" Viktoria asked from her seat.

"He is my father?" I said it as a question.

"What?" Viktoria jumped.

"Ugh, I don't know… I need a shower", I left the room breakfast long forgotten. And I trudged into the bathroom. Just as I was about to shut the door Viktoria came in with a pile of clothes raging in different sizes.

"You probably want to get out of those clothes. I didn't know what size you were so I got you a few of my shirts and Sonya's old ones.

I just took the shirts and closed the door. I didn't mean to be so hostile but I needed to think about things.

My life is such a rollercoaster lately, first is the whole Zach thing. Then I meet my father and he tells me I'm in danger! WTH! I'm already sick of this, I want to go back to America where everything is back to normal.

I jumped out of the shower and put on the clothes. Viktoria's shirt didn't fit around my chest so I wore one of Sonyas, it was just a plain black tank top and I put on denim skinny leg jeans.

I walked down the stairs to find that everyone was in the lounge room. The royal get together was later this week and I needed to get my guardian uniform for it. I knew Olena wouldn't let me go to Zach's myself so I just told her I wanted to go into town and quickly walked out the door before she could ask if I wanted someone to come with me.

**I decided I didn't want to die again this week (I got killed twice yesterday by my best friend Hayley and then today she totally destroyed my gravestone **** LOL) so I updated. I got (jokingly) threatened in a review and viola here I am! **

**I am soo happy a few people said that this is the best story they have read and it made me happy!**

**Xx Zoe**

**REViEW sorry I'm a bit late but I had an assignment due today and I left it to the last minute like always **** and stayed up all last night doing it only to wake up late this morning and not have any time to print it off! **

**So please review and make me feel better **

**REViEW… **


	11. Chapter 11

I know its been a really long time. Sorry about that I feel really bad but I'm thinking about continuing this story again. I'm not sure though so can you please let me know if I should continue or just start a whole different one?

Thank you,  
Zoe x


End file.
